The Secret Bully
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: When Rigby meets a girl from his past, things are not pretty. But he can't just tell everyone! Why? 1: They don't believe him. 2: This girl knows a deep, dark secret of his, that could ruin his friendship with Mordecai forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Bully

**Hey! So after consulting a friend, I have decided to post this! Hear about Tabatha, Karen and Annabelle! But this fic will not affect the other two fics with the three OCs. Aka the chatroom fic and the ToD.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

Rigby groaned as he continued the raking, just as a breeze passed and all of the leaves he had just done flew about once more. Mordecai chuckled as his raccoon friend slammed the rake down, just like a two year old would do.

"Seriously, man! Why rake them while it's windy?! I mean, they said there would be no wind tomorrow, couldn't Benson have waited until tomorrow for us to rake?" the shorter whined. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, dude. Benson's weird like that. But if we just finish and run as fast as possible to our next job, we can just say that the wind messed them up and he'll have Muscle Man or Skips do it" the bluejay reasoned. Rigby gave an exaggerated sigh, and looked toward the house, longing to play his favorite video game...

When he spotted three girls speaking to his boss.

That alone was scary enough, after all what girl in their right mind would talk to that guy...

But he recognised one of the faces. And he didn't have happy memories of this girl, either.

"DUDE! Hide me!" Rigby shouted in panic, and ran behind his friend's tall legs, which really did little to conceal him.

"RIGBY! What's going on, what's wrong with you?!" Mordecai shouted, dropping his rake in shock. The raccoon whimpered, pointing to the three females talking with Benson.

"What, Benson? Dude, just pick up the rake and-" he was cut off as Rigby found his voice again.

"No! Not HIM! That girl talking to him, the one with the brown hair! I know her!" he explained fearfully, not much louder than a whisper. Mordecai raised an eyebrow, when it suddenly dawned on him.

"That's... Tabatha?" he squeaked. Rigby nodded quickly. The taller male could understand why his friend was so distressed.

According to Rigby, Tabatha had been like his own personal bully in elementary school, before they met. He had suffered so much teasing and physical abuse, without the school doing anything at all, that his parents decided to move to the school where the pair had met. Rigby hadn't seen her since, but he refused to tell anyone, even his best bud, _why_ Tabatha had hated him so much. He would usually either ignore him until the bird changed the subject, or would just distract him by saying something along the lines of 'We should get back to work'.

"Rigby... We have to go talk to her. You're grown now, dude. And besides, you've got me to back you up now" Mordecai finally said. Rigby winced at the thought of hearing Tabatha lash out at him again, but he also knew that if he didn't do something quickly, Benson might hire her and her new lackeys. He had seen him place some flyers on buildings and such, searching for new groundskeepers...

"Alright..." the shorter agreed reluctantly, finally coming out of his not-so-good hiding place. The pair began to walk towards the girl, and with each step Rigby grew more and frightened.

What if she revealed his secret? In front of Mordecai? What would the blue bird say? What would he _do?_

By the time the pair reached Benson and the girls, Rigby was shaking, but he knew there was no turning back when the brown-haired demon looked down at him. She opened her mouth...

"Rigby? Is that _you?_"

For a moment the raccoon considered saying that he was Rigby's twin brother, but he knew it would fail with Benson there.

"Yeah, it's me..." he mumbled, defeated. Tabatha laughed and knelt down to his height, and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's so _good_ to see you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey there! Okay, before the chapter, I feel I should say something.**

**You people who believe that Rigby's deep, dark secret is that he is gay and loves Mordecai... You are sorta between right and not right.**

**Tabatha was Rigby's bully BEFORE he and Mordecai met. BUT she does know that Rigby is gay. ;) And in this chapter she will find out who he loves.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

Rigby was confused as Tabatha squeezed him, before freeing him from her grasp.

"Rigby, I can't believe that you work here, that is SO crazy!" the brunette squealed. Rigby could only stare at her, and when he found his voice, he shouted one word.

"WHAT?!"

Tabatha, and her two friends laughed in amusement.

"I know, I know. I was a huge bully to you in third grade... But I promise, I will never hurt you again, emotionally or physically" she said, clasping her hands behind her back. Rigby blinked in shock.

"Wow... Uh, I really don't know what to say..." he mumbled, Tabatha shook her head.

"No, don't say anything. But I would like you to meet my friends, Karen and Annabelle!" she stated, gesturing to the two girls behind her, Karen being the one with black hair, and Annabelle being the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you..." Rigby muttered, still in a daze over Tabatha's apology. Benson cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, the day is almost over anyway. Rigby, you have the rest of the day off to catch up with your friend. Mordecai, you go help Muscle Man with the rest of the customers at the snack bar before you call it a day" he demanded, and with that the gumball machine left, while Mordecai headed to the snack bar.

Rigby watched his friend leave for a moment, before turning to his former enemy.

"So, you're gonna be the new groundskeepers?" the raccoon asked cautiously. Tabatha sneered, and Karen and Annabelle's kind faces quickly became a cross between anger and disgust.

"Shut the hell up, and listen" the 'former' bully hissed, grabbing Rigby and lifting him by the neck, so they were eye-to-eye.

"For starters, I _hate_ you. I hate who you are, you disgusting fag. You are unholy in _so many_ ways that I can't even decide where to begin" Tabatha spat, and Rigby's eyes went wide, and she continued.

"I hate you. You are not even worth the time it takes to _blink_. You will be my _servant_. You will do what I say, when I say, or I will tell your disgusting, filthy secret to this entire park. _Including_ that idiot blue bird who was just with you. Hmph, you think he's your friend? Just _wait_ and see what he says. As hideous and stupid as _he_ was, even he doesn't deserve to have a... A _gay_ for a friend" she finished her hateful little speech, then dropped Rigby to the ground.

Anger and horror filled Rigby.

"Y-You're wrong! Mordecai is NOT an idiot, and he is BEAUTIFUL! And he IS my friend, and he always WILL be!" the raccoon shouted, tears streaming down his face. Tabatha raised an eyebrow, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So... In other words, you _love_ him" she said, squinting angrily. Rigby's eyes widened. Tabatha just smirked at this.

"Well, then. I guess _someone_ needs a wakeup call..." she said, leaning down to look Rigby in the eye.

"You are nothing. Why would Mordecai love someone like _you_, even if he IS gay, or bi? If you really think he'd feel the same, then fine. But are you willing to risk that, _slave_?"

When he didn't respond, Tabatha knew she had won.

"Remember, you do anything and everything I ask" she growled, then lifted herself back up and led her cronies away. Annabelle glanced back at the poor raccoon for a moment, thinking, until Tabatha snatched her arm and dragged the blonde away from him.

When they were out of sight, Rigby lifted himself up, dusted his body off, and ran off to where he knew Skips would be.

Skips would help, right? He was the only one who knew of Rigby's feelings, so the poor raccoon had no other options. He ran faster, wanting to reach the yeti as soon as he possibly could.

**Okay. I cannot begin to stress how hard it was for me to write Tabatha's speech. I have absolutely nothing against gays, and I have a couple as friends, which is why I must say:**

**Tabatha's speech is NOT how I really feel. I know that everyone deserves love, and I could never, ever say such cruel things to anyone. So... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the new chapter of The Secret Bully. I am glad that so many people are enjoying this. Now, without further ado, our featured fanfic presentation!**

**This chapter is kinda rushing my original plot a bit, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else for after Rigby went to Skips for help.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

Rigby darted around, until he finally came to the garage, where Skips was working on the cart. The yeti heard his entrance, and turned around.

"Skips! I have an emergency!" the raccoon wailed, finally coming to a stop in front of Skips. Skips raised an eyebrow, and, sensing the urgency in his friend's voice, placed the wrench on the ground and prepared to listen.

"Tabatha! She's working here!" Rigby shouted, and Skips immediately understood.

Seeing as he knew of Rigby's affections toward his best friend, he also knew that the reason behind Tabatha's bullying in third grade (and now, it seemed) was that she came from a Christian family that loathed homosexuals.

"Calm down, Rigby. I'm sure we can think of something to get rid of her... Why not just tell Benson?" Skips suggested. Rigby shook his head.

"No! First, I don't need him knowing about my sexuality. Second, Tabatha was NICE to me in front of Benson! But when he left..." the raccoon trailed off, though he knew that his larger friend understood. Skips nodded slowly.

"Well, I don't know Rigby... I'll think of something, and when I do I'll be sure to let you know" he said, and then turned back to the cart. Rigby groaned and walked away, having expected an immediate solution.

...

Meanwhile, in an apartment a few blocks down, Tabatha, Karen and Annabelle were chatting in their living room.

"Tabatha? May I ask you something?" Karen asked delicately, as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Sure, what is it?" the brunnette responded, before taking a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie. Karen shifted uncomfortably before finally stating her question,

"Why do you hate Rigby so much?"

Tabatha nearly choked on her cookie, and Annabelle looked at Karen like she was deranged.

"Because he's _gay_, Karen. Weren't you paying attention?" Annabelle pointed out. Karen looked into her teacup, before answering.

"Well, yes... But, is there nothing else? Is that the only reason?" Tabatha was silent for a moment.

"I don't hate him..." she finally muttered. When her only replies were stares from her friends, she continued.

"We used to be friends in second grade... Then, right before third grade began, he told me he liked boys. At first I was okay with it. I just hugged him and said I'd always be his friend..." A tear began to make its way down her cheek, and her voice wavered slightly.

"And at dinner I told my family... And they weren't happy that I was friends with a gay. They yelled, they lectured me on right and wrong, and then my dad punched me in the face. Mom did nothing to stop him... So, the message was pretty clear in my mind that I was supposed to hate homosexuals. So, the next day school began..." she took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I saw him, my memories of the previous night came, and I hit him. Over and over again with my textbook, until he was knocked unconscious. When he finally was able to return to school, I guess he had forgotten that we used to be friends, because he was looking at me, scared as can be. And I continued to bully him, though I used less physical violence and more hurtful words. Every day I was meaner and meaner... And then he moved" she wiped away a tear, and choked out a sob.

"I was guilty. I knew that it was my fault that he had left. I was also angry with myself, for letting his sexuality get in the way of our friendship..." she finally finished. Annabelle and Karen just looked at her in shock.

"Then... why did you yell at him today?" Annabelle asked when she found her voice. Tabatha gave a weak smile.

"Well... He doesn't remember. He doesn't know that we were friends. Once, before he left, I asked what he remembered of the second grade... He said it was too fuzzy, since I knocked him out. And I didn't know if he'd believe me, so I... I pretended to hate the fact that he's gay..." she explained. Karen sighed, placing her tea on the coffee table.

"Tabatha, you need to apologize" she said. The brunette shook her head.

"What could I say or do to make up for those five months of pain and torture I put him through?" she said bitterly. Annabelle thought a moment... Then it hit her.

"He likes Mordecai. You could see if he likes Rigby back" she suggested. Tabatha stared at the ground.

"Well, I suppose... But what if he doesn't? Then what do we do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when or if we get there" Karen responded. Tabatha nodded slowly.

"Until then, though, it's best you keep up the whole 'I hate you' act. If you start acting differently he'll get suspicious" Annabelle pointed out. Tabatha just nodded again.


End file.
